


It's for the Birds

by elwinglyre



Series: Brokeback Mountain One Shots and Drabbles [1]
Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roe's Cabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	It's for the Birds

Jack sat beside the woodstove, warming his hands. No mittens, no gloves. But they'd had a good time, Ennis 'n him. Never thought Ennis would be up fer a snowball fight. Jack smiled. Ennis had acted like a damn kid again. Never forget the way he'd tackled Jack, both landin' face first down in the snow then rollin' around like it was a field a daisies instead wet snow.  
  
"What are ya doin' in there Ennis? Ain't ya cold?"  
  
"Be right there. Gettin' ya something."  
  
"Now ya got me down right curious." Jack scooted around, lookin’ ta see what Ennis was up to in the kitchen.  
  
"Hold yer horses Rodeo. I'm comin'."  
  
  
"I’m comin’-- now them are words I like ta hear. Better git in here soon. I need warmin' up better then this fire is a'doin'."  
  
Jack looked up and there Ennis stood with a shit eatin' grin on his face, hangin' onto this thing danglin' from a string.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Ya said ya liked watchin' the birds from the window. Made this fer you. Junior showed me how. Ya take an apple, spread peanut butter on it then roll it in bird seed."  
  
"Yer becomin’ a regular walkin' ‘Hints from Heloise’ ain't ya Ennis!"  
  
"Shut up, er I'll make you eat this instead of the birds."  
  
"Other things I'd rather be eatin' right now."  
  
Jack took the gift out of Ennis’ hand.  
  
“It’s right nice Ennis. Thank ya.” Jack lead Ennis up to the woodstove. “Now, come here and git me warm.”


End file.
